We Are All Human
by luva4life23
Summary: Edd finds out something amazing about his crush that makes him even more desirable.
1. Chapter 1

It was a cold winter Monday morning. Edd's alarm sounded the song Feliz Navidad at 5:30 a.m. He got up from his bed and stretched a few times.

"Ah what a beautiful Monday morning!" Edd exclaimed.

Edd glanced outside his window only to behold a beautiful winter wonderland outside. Snow covered each inch of the cul de sac. Edd gazed at the beautiful small spheres of snow falling gently and gracefully onto the floor. His attention was soon redirected when he saw a certain red head exit his house in a tight fitting leather jacket,his usual red baseball cap that was turned backwards, and a pair of rugged tight fitting dark jeans. Edd sighed at Kevins lack of clothing. But then wondered.

_Kevin? Up this early? _

Edd watched him closley.

"Oh dear he will catch a cold if he wears nothing more then that." Edd said in a worried manor.

As if the red head heard him, Kevin turned to Edd's window and saw the lean dorky teen in the light that was barley illuminating the sky . Kevin could feel his cheeks get heated. He tried to ignore it and play it cool and attempted to wave at the dork but only ended up smacking into a light pole. Kevin stumbled onto the snow and attempted to stop the nose bleed he now had.

"Oh dear!" Edd squeeled he put on his fluffy white robe and his slippers and ran outside.

"K-Kevin?" Edd said as he slowly approached Kevin .

"Oh uh hey Edd what's up." Kevin said to Edd as he was trying to avoid letting Edd see his nose bleed.

Edd looked at Kevin for a moment and then gasped as drops of blood tainted the fluffy white snow.

"Oh Dear!" Edd gasped.

"It's no big deal dude." Kevin said.

Edd reached for Kevins free hand and tugged on it trying to get the much taller and muscly teen to get up. Only to have his attempts to get him up failed.

"Kevin please get up and follow me I insist that you come with me so we may get you cleaned up and ready for school!" Edd said as he tried tugging again.

_Hmm . _

Kevin started thinking. He did always wonder what the inside of the dorks house was like so he got up and followed Edd inside.

"Please remove your shoes at the door Kevin." Edd said as he ran to get some tissues.

Kevin removed his shoes and sat himself on the couch. He looked around and saw no signs on anyone else living their. He only saw Pictures of Edd, Edds dvd's, one dinner table chair, one sofa. And it was all so neat.

Edd soon came back with tissues.

"I got it." Kevin said as he reached for the tissues.

"No it's quiet alright." Edd said as he cleaned the blood off of kevins lower nose. He then cleaned the little amount of blood that had dripped to his lip. Oh those plump dark pink lips that Edd had wanted to kiss so much since he found out his attraction to men in the 7th grade. He remembered how he would sometimes catch glimpses of Kevin eating an apple and wanting to be that apple so much. Edd got lost in his thought as he slowly cleaned Kevins top lip.

Kevin was now starring at Edd who was staring at his lips.

_Is he staring at my lips? No he isn't. Wait is he? _

Kevin could feel his cheeks get heated again and he coughed to get Edd's attention.

Edd snapped out of his trance with a gasp.

"Oh I uh.. sorry I was trying to remember the interesting lecture I learned in biology of uhh tissues."

"Tissues?"

Edd sat there as he realised what he just said. He wanted nothing more then to go into the bathroom and lock himself in there.

"Kevin please tilt your head and apply pressure here, I will return momentarily."

Before Kevin had a chance to reply Edd got up and went into the kitchen.

Kevin let out a chuckle and did as he was told.

Edd returned a moment later holding two mugs with kittens on them.

"Here you go Kevin."

"What is it?"

"Hot coco I thought you might enjoy some since you chose to wear floss in snowy weather and I thought you could use it to warm up."

"Heh a little cold never hurt anyone." Kevin said smiling.

"Thats funny, have you ever heard of frostbite?"

Kevin looked at Edd who had a hot coco mustache and Kevin smirked.

"What?" Edd said.

"Dude you have hot coco on your upper lip." Kevin licked his thumb and then reached over and cleaned it off of Edd.

"Kevin! That's highly unsanitary!" Edd yelled.

"Heh you know you liked it." Kevin said in a sarcastic tone as he winked at Edd.

Edd broke out in a bright pink blush.

_Oh crap I think he really did like it. _Kevin thought to himself.

Kevin and Edd left together to school. Walking side by side. Edd was to busy thinking of what Kevin had done. Although it was unsanitary he had to admit it smelled minty fresh. And how his thumb felt like it was almost caressing his lip. Edd let out a small groan in pleasure as he was pictureing it with his eyes closed. Kevin witnessed the whole thing and felt himself get a bit excited downstairs from that groan.

_Shit shit shit! No not here. Think about something gross uh umm uh... Eww Eddy in that speedo that one time..heh yeah that did it..oh shit wait Edd was in a speedo to oh great oh no plea- _

But it was too late kevin was now halfway erect. He knew he had to hide it and quick.

"Edd can i borrow a book?"

"Certainly! I always carry extra reading material Kevin I am pleased to see you so-"

"Ok great thanks." Kevin said cutting Edd off as he reached over and took the book and held it in a way that it covered him.

Edd dismissed the action and didn't lecture Kevin on being polite. Edd turned his eyes to the left and then down to were Kevin was holding his book. Trying not to let Kevin notice that Edd was staring.

Kevin then accidentaly dropped the book.

"Shit!" Kevin groaned as he quickly went to retreive it.

"Kevin! Watch your-" But Edd shut his mouth as he saw why Kevin was holding his book in that area of his body.

Edd blushed and could feel himself too getting excited.

"Oh! Would you look at the time I'm going to be tardy for History . Good bye for now Kevin!"Edd said as he jogged away.

Edd entered the school and went to his locker to get his history text book. Only a few students were there. Edd sighed . Although he loved education he hated going to school. School was a place where they judged and bullied a person for everything. And Edd was many things. He was a nerd, he was gay, and a teachers pet even though he didn't really try to get on a teachers good side he always managed to by getting good grades. It was now 6:40 . He cringed at that time because thats when the football team would arrive to school for zero period to work out. Kevin would be here soon.

_Kevin.. _Edd thought_. I wonder how life would be if he and I were together. Perhaps I would not get bullied as much , he is the captain of the football team after all._

Edd sighed as he re-played the events that had happened earlier. His thoughts were then broken and he heard yelling and pounding on lockers around the corner.

Edd slightly poked his head around the corner to get a look at what the noise was.

His jaw dropped as he saw a blond headed girl being beat up by the canker sisters.

"Thats what you get for not saying excuse me!" May screamed.

"Oh my.. "Edd said as he saw blood escaping the blonds mouth. Five minutes passed and the cankers had finaly left . Edd jogged over to the bloody girl who was now sitting on the floor that was covered in papers.

"G-Greeting's I'm Eddward." Edd said as he held out his hand. But there was no reply

Edd sat next to her and she jumped a bit.

"S-Sorry I didn't mean to frighten you." Edd said as he held out a tissue to the girl.

The girl took the tissue and got up tp dust herself off.

Meanwhile Kevin had been following Edd and was now around the corner listening.

"I know how you feel, I get bullied too. See this?" Edd said as he raised his sleeve slightly showing a giant bruise." I got this last week for walking past the jocks too fast." Edd said as he attempted to give a smile.

The young girl just stared at Edd.

"Here I'll accompany you to your first class." Edd picked up the girls papers and saw her schedual.

"Oh you're new! And we have history together! Oh and some other classes as well. How wonderful!" Edd gestured her to follow.

Kevin thought on what Edd said.

_Poor Edd I wish I could do something for him from all the crap my friends give him_. He sighed and followed them but kept a safe distnace. He walked a bit faster to listen in on their conversation. As usual Edd was doing most of the talking. Kevin chuckled.

_He's mine though. _Kevin thought to himself. _Chick better not make a move_.

"So what's your name?" Edd said with a smile.

But she didn't reply.

"Mines Eddward like I said before. Eddward Marion Vincent."

She still didn't reply.

"If I may ask where did you move from?"

Still no answer.

"Well here we are." Edd said as he opened the door for her.

They both walked in and Kevin waited a moment before going in just to make it look like he wasn't following close behind.

Kevin's seat was next to Edd's which he loved so he went and plopped himself on his seat happy that for the next 45 minutes his crush was going to be seated 3 inches away from him so close that he could smell the clean linen Edd always seemed to have.

When he finished setelling down Kevin could feel Edd tense up.

:So Edd-" Kevin started to say but was cut off my their teacher.

"Class wave hello to our new student Daisy."

_Did he say wave? _Kevin thought.

Daisy then got assigned the seat in front of Kevin.

It was twenty minutes into class and Edd had finished all his work so he spent the remaining time thinking of how life would be if he was with Kevin. Edd then asked himelf why did he like Kevin in the first place? Sure he had bullied him in their childhood but he had matured so much. He was kind to Edd now.

"Hey Daisy welcome to Peach Creek High." Kevin said.

But she didn't reply.

"Daisy? Yoohoo." Kevin said.

"Daisy?" Kevin then leaned over and tapped her sholder.

Daisy turned around and said nothing.

"Uh you ok?" Kevin said although knowing she was probaly silent because of her morning beating.

Daisy then began moving her hands quickly.

"Are you ok Daisy?" Edd said.

"She's deaf." Kevin said in a serious tone.

"How do you-" But Edd shut up when he saw Kevin also do the foreign hand movments.

_Sign language of course_. Edd thought.

"When on earth did you learn sign language?" Edd said with an his jaw dropping.

"I uh.. sometimes volunteer in the special needs classes here."

"You what?!" Edd said as he felt his heart flutter at how sweet Kevin was.

"It's no biggie dude they are just humans just like me and you"

" You and me Kevin, and no I,I didn't mean it like that I just think that it's very sweet of you Kevin."

Kevin blushed and daisy signed to him.

"Is he your boyfriend?"

Kevin laughed and signed back.

"Not yet. Nice to meet you by the way I'm Kevin and he's Edd"

"Nice to meet you too I hope everything goes well for you guys." Daisy let out a small laugh with a bright smile.

"Thanks I hope so too." Kevin saigned as he smiled and chuckled.

Meanwhile Edd looked back and fourth between the two. Wondering and wishing he knew sign language.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello my dearies! Just to let you guys know this was a one shot but I have this thing to where I just keep having ideas o.o~! So yeah I don't know how long this one will be but if you want more I have another fic on my account so yeah! It's called jealousy! Enjoy~!

~Ember :D!

It was a week until Christmas break and Kevin couldn't stand another minute of waiting. He was so excited to go and do some Christmas shopping after school that day. It was another cold winter morning but the cold didn't affect Kevin. The rough football and baseball training in those cold rainy days from 7th grade to now really paid off.

Kevin layed on his bed remembering how Edd kept blushing madly. He also realized something. He had openly told another human his true feelings for Edd. Daisy. He hoped she wouldn't yap. Yea he like Edd. Heck he was even wondering if he loved the dork. Ever since that one day during gym in 7th grade.

_It was one of the hottest summer. Way to hot for baseball practice. Coach Higgs, the roughest of the rough even said he wouldn't torture us that much. He told us all to bring swim gear the day before. The only thing I remember is entering the swimming area, when suddenly I saw a certain dork swimming pretty damn fast back and fourth. I remember thinking,_

_Damn never knew dorky was so good at swimming._

_I also remembering after he had finished his lap in like two seconds that he came out of the water in speedos. That was the first time I had ever looked at another male like that. Yea the dork looked weak and small under his black skinny jeans and his white button ups with sweater vests, but in reality he wasn't really scrawny he was lean and a bit toned . And his ass! Damn dat ass though._

Kevin bit his lip and continued his flashback.

_He waved to me and smiled. That gap was just so..gah! Then I just remember parts of what happened next. I remember hearing a crack and then I felt really cold and all I saw when I opened my eyes was red. After what seemed to be hours I opened my eyes once more and I was met with a pair of watery blue eyes that were either red from the chlorine or crying. Then I heard someone scream faggot. And when I woke up I was in the hospital._

Kevin checked the time.

5:24 a.m.

He walked over to his window. Edd's light was still off. Kevin then walked over to his mirror. He walked over to his closet. He took out a white thin V-neck and his football jacket. Along with black skinny jeans and his black converse and of course his signature red hat. He went to brush his teeth. His clock now showed 5:36 as the time.

He walked over to his window again and looked out only to find the dork looking though his wondow as well.

"Argh!lihsfgoaijsldfg" Kevin yelled as he tried to hide but ended up triping onto the floor.

"It's cool Kev, he didn't see you. He was probably saving an ant from the snow and adding it to his collection." Kevin told himself and chuckled at how well he knew Edd.

Edd was on his way out the door when he remembered he needed a jacket. On his way out of the door after he had gotten his red poofy water proof jacket he was startled by Kevin who was waiting for him outside his door.

" G-greetings Kevin?.." Edd said confused

" Uh hey Edd."

" To what may I owe this pleasure?"

" O-oh I just wanted to see if you wanted to walk together again.. If you don't it'-"

"I would love too." Edd said as he smiled and locked his door.

"Kevin what are you doing up so early? I don't usually see you in school until 6:40."

"I guess it's this time of year. Just gets me pumped and excited." Kevin said as he smiled at Edd.

They both walked to school together. The morning was quiet and still. Freezing air blew through the two teens. While Edd was walking by a fence his poofy jacket snagged on some loose wire and created a big tear in it.

"OH DEAR! Mother's going to kill me!"

Edd hugged himself as freezing winds invaded the giant hole and entered it as it froze him to the bone. Edd's nose turned bright red and he began to sneeze.

"Take it off."

Edd blushed madly " I-I Beg You Pardon!?"

"I meant your jacket dork." said Kevin trying to stay serious and avoid a blush from plastering itself on his face from picturing Edd actually taking everything off.

Edd took his jacket off. Kevin then grabbed it and placed it inside his sport bag that held some paper some pens and his football jersey. Edd watched in shock as the muscular ,tan, and really well toned tean took off his jersey. Edd followed the zipper as it went down yet after it stopped Edd accidentaly kept going and looked back up before Kevin noticed he was looking at his pants zipper. The red haired teen then put it around the small lean Edd and zipped it up for him.

"Heh it's a bit big for you but don't worry you look cute."

Edd looked at Kevin wide eyed as he heard the word cute escape his mouth. Kevin was now looking at Edd in horror as he realized what he had just said.

"B-But Kevin you have such a thin shirt on you'll get sick if you go like that." Edd said as he looked down at Kevins abdominal area. He noticed how the white v-neck hugged Kevins body in all the right places. Emphesising his Abbs.

"Don't worry about me dude like I said I'm too tough for the cold." Kevin smirked.

The two began walking again and Edd spoke up.

"I do worry Kevin if I may - .."

Edd then took Kevins arms to stop him from walking and he reached up to his beanie. Kevin watched Edd. His heart began racing all these years the dork would never dare to take that thing off and now he's just going to take it off and let me use it?!

Edd lifted the beanie and jet black straight hair fell loose since the beanie wasn't holding it up any more. Kevin looked in amazment at how more attractive Edd became after he took that hat off. Kevin thought to himself

_His hair is so straight, and jet black, it looks super clean with a healthy shine. I can smell the soap from here. It's like I'm in a revlon shampoo comercial!_

"Why thank you Kevin." Edd said as he giggled.

"Hu? What?"

" Thank you for the hair compliemts." Edd smiled.

" I-I said that out loud?!"

"Uh yes.. but it's quiet alright! I don't think it's strange that you think that , you can return it when we get to school just so you remain warm. 90 % of the humans heat escapes through the head ." Edd smiled softly at Kevin.

"Heh yeah no problem but I don't really see why you hide your hair it's..beautiful and after all these years you just hand it over to me?." Kevin said as he placed the beanine under his read hat.

"Perhaps I will tell you later.. and well because you're very important Kevin like to the football team and the game comping up soon" Edd said as he sighed and smiled but Kevin could see a pain in Edd's eyes so he nodded in agreement.

The two continued to walk to school. It was now 6:20 and Daisy saw the two coming tword her and signed to Kevin.

" Is he your boyfriend now?! Or is he really on the football team." She signed as she smiled.

"Haha good morning to you too Daisy,but to answer your question no and no. His jacket ripped so I lent him mine."

Edd then made a mental note to himeself.

_Go to library and check out sign language books._


	3. Chapter 3

**-PLEASE READ ME-**

If you're reading this I would like to thank you for taking the time to :D. Ok lets get straight to the point. I was thinking since I randomly update and usually have no time to do so I decided on making every update on ... MONDAY :D! For those of you who enjoy my fics and actually get impatient for me to update this will be good for you! Because well not alot of people enjoy monday so if you enjoy my fics at least this will hopefully lighten your spirits for the obstacles the week brings ^_^ and if you're thinking. "Well they aren't that great.." Then I'm sorry ;-; but at least I tried to make your mondays a bit brighter D;! Ok enough rambling lets get on to the story!

P.S. If you want more to read I have another fic called Jealousy ^_^ you can also check my tumblr and send me messages if you have any prompt ideas! You don't have to follow because really I don't know what I would do if i had followers :3 K! Tumblr: luva4life23 its a black and white pic of my face ^^ K. Read on!

~Love Ember :D

It was first period and the new trio made their way to their history class. A class in which Edd learned and did work, Kevin slept or tried to glance at Edd as much as he could, and a time for Daisy to practice reading lips as her teacher spoke. They were nearly there when Edd reminded Kevin that he needed his hat back. Kevin did protest a bit on how Edd should just let it be and after countless seconds and minutes of arguing Edd agreed. Kevin held the door for Edd and Daisy to enter the history class. As Edd entered he felt stares all around him and a couple of gasps. At first Daisy was confused and she signed to Kevin.

"What's going on why are they staring at Edd like that?"

To which Kevin signed back.

'' I'm not sure."

Edd felt heat rush to his once porcalin white cheeks and he franticaly tried to pull a hat that was once there down to his face.

_Oh good lord! Of all things I decided to listen to Kevin and leave my beloved hat with him! _ Edd thought to himself. He looked down only to notice he still had on Kevins jacket. It warmed him so and he felt as if Kevin himself were hugging hiim and planting small kissess all over him.

Edd tried to drone all the gasps and giggles that he knew were aimed at him. He attempted to lose himeself in the beautiful icy wonderland that layed outside. Oh how he wished he was a snowflake at that moment so he could just float around without a care.

"It's funny." Edd said.

"What is?" Kevin then replied.

"There's so many snowflakes but did you know neither is alike, they are all different and hold unique characteristics. Almost like a human finger print, quiet fascinating." Edd said excitedly.

Kevin leaned over and whispered in Edds ear, "It's just frozen cold ice." Kevin said as he intentionally blew cool air on Edd's ear.

Edd could feel himself sweat under his red button up and Kevins football jacket. Heat rushed to his face.

_Oh my , no hat to conceal myself in_! Edd thought.

But the feeling soon left as both of their attention was taken by their teacher who was not the nicest of the nice. Their teacher yelled at them saying how he wished he could leave. But as the teacher saw the fright in their students he laughed and said,"Oh man you guys should see yourselfs." And then and there everyone in the class let out a breath they didn't know they were holding.

"Considering it's almost winter break and you fine ladies and gentelman seem to be nearing the age of adulthood you will be required in the next 30 minutes to complete a five page essay and why William Bradford wanted to construct a new colonly on new found land."

The class stayed quiet as they retreived paper and pencils from their bags to begin writting.

"No groans? No whines? No whoawess me? Well I hope if your still listening that you know I was kidding and instead we are coloring these pictures of Santa eating cookies and this reindeer who seems to have a glowing tumor as a nose."

Everyone laughed at how graphic their teacher could get. All except daisy.

"What are they laughing at?" She signed

"Teach said rudolph has a glowing nose tumor."

"Oh wow!" She signed back to Kevin.

Their talking was soon broken as three girls came up to Kevins and Edds desks.

Oh great ignorant female admiareres of Kevin I suppose. Edd though to himself as he let out a sigh.

"Hiya Edd!" Said one of the girls known as Stacy. She was a semi tall blond who had so puch perfume that it made Edd gag. She wore a pretty pink skirt and a white tang top that revealed way to mych skin. Along with her were her friends. Delilah and Susan.

"Uh greetings ladies.."Edd said confusingly.

"You like look super cute today!." Said Stacy as she leaned over Edds desk to allow Edd to see more of her clevege.

"Uh excuse me?" A now nervous Edd said.

"Like why didn't you tell us you had like super gorgeous hair it's so awsome like a rock star!." Stacy added, along with the "Yea Edd!." From the two other girls.

Kevin felt a bubbling sensation at the bottom of his stomach. He turned his hat to hide his face but Daisy saw that he had started getting red.

"Is everything ok?" She signed

Kevin let out a sigh. "I guess."

Kevin looked over to Edd who was now being touched and having his cheeks pinched while the other girl was rubbing his shoulders. Kevin clenched his jaw to prevent him from yelling out _HE'S MINE BACK THE FUCK OFF._

"Oh look at his cute little gap!" Stated Delilah.

All three girls began to giggle. Their teacher then asked them to please return to their seats and to stop treating Eddward like the last peice of pie on Thanksgiving. As the girls returned to their seats with glum facial expressions Kevin retreived Edd's hat from his pocket and placed it on Edd's head.

"I think you should leave it on except when we are alone together. Just me and you no one else."

Edd raised an eyebrow and then said,

"alone together?"

Kevin turned red and slammed his face onto the desk repeatedly. Edd gasped as he saw blood coming from Kevins nose yet again.

"Uh teach may I go to the nurse I gots me a mighty fine nosebleed." Kevin said

"Oh Kevin when will you learn to properly pick your nose."

The class broke out into a bit of laughter as Kevin walked up to get a pass from their teacher.

"I'll learn the day rudolph gets the glowing tumor removed ." And like that Kevin walked out of the class and twords the nurses office.


	4. Chapter 4

**Weeee chapter 4! Enjoy!**

**~Ember**

Edd watched in both horror and lust as Kevin made his way out of the door. He had such a plump bottom but he felt bad for the nose bleed he had gotten.

_Why on earth would he bang his head like that?_ Edd bagan to think.

Edd thought and though about how Kevin and Daisy kept signing. What were they saying?Where they talking about Edd? Edd took out a peice of paper and began writing.

_Dear Daisy,_

_What do you and Kevin talk about , if I may ask._

_P.S. Would you possibly teach me how to sign?_

He folded the paper and tapped Daisy on the sholder. When she turned around Edd handed the paper to her with a bright smile. Daisy read the paper and smiled from ear to ear but then a feeling of nervousness overcame her. She couldn't possibly tell Edd what she and Kevin were saying. Kevin would be furious. So in order to not lie but still respond she wrote.

_I asked him if he was ok and sure I would love to teach you! :)_

She handed the letter back to Edd and Edd replied.

_But don't tell Kevin you're teaching me I want it to be a surprise ok?_

Daisy read the letter. She though and though and she replied with an OK. Lets practice at your house. She returned the letter to Edd and Edd assured her with a nod.

It was now 15 minutes before the bell rang and Kevin still had not returned. Edd began feeling a bit too warm but he didn't want to take off Kevin letterman. Ah Kevins letterman jacket so warm and soft Edd rested his head on his arm and began rubbing his face on the soft fabric. He took a deep inhale. Ah it even smelled like Kevin. A mixture of natural manly Kevin musk and cologn. Kevin was walking through the door as the sight of Edd rubbing his face on the sleve of his letterman jacket came into sight. Kevin began to blush and he didn't know what to do. He didn't want Edd to know that he had seen him doing that so he just sat down. Of course Edd jumped a bit and the sound of Kevin pulling his chair out. Edd quickly got the note and stuffed it into the jacket so Kevin wouldn't see it.

Four classes later it was lunch time and Edd made his way to the table with the other Edd's.

"What the hell is that sock head?" Eddy said as he pointed to the jacket Edd was wearing.

"Oh uh.. a jacket?" Edd replied.

"Hey that kevins jacket!" Ed said excitedly as he ate his mashed potatoes and gravy.

"The hell you wearing shovle chins jacket for?" Eddy said as he made a face at Edd.

Edd didn't reply but instead drank from his water bottle. The lunch room became very quiet and the Ed's looked around to notice that everyone was staring at them.

"Oh no!" Ed said. "They have all turned into mutant zombies and are waiting for us to move to devour our brains!" Ed said as he hid under the table and grabbed onto Eddy's legs.

"Shut up Ed." Eddy said as he looked around some more.

"Kevin entered the lunch room with Daisy and looked tword the direction to where everyone else was looking. Then in one swift motion everyone directed their attention tword Kevin. Another football player came up to Kevin and said,

"Dude why the hell is that faggot wearing your letterman."

"I let him borrow it?" Kevin said.

"Why? He's gonna rub his gay germs on it."

"Fuck off Trent." Kevin said as he pushed his way passed him teammate.

Kevin made his way to an empty table where he sat with Daisy, Nazz came to sit with him and of course if Nazz came so did her girlfriend Marie.

The lunchroom continued as normal and everyon was soon in their own conversations again.

"Heeeeey Kev.'' said a perky Nazz.

"Sup Nazz."

"Who's your friend." Nazz said with a smile.

"Oh thats Daisy."

"Oh hi Daisy! I'm Nazz and this is Marie." Nazz said as she stuck out her arm. But Daisy wasn't responding as she was busy going through her bag.

Marie scoffed , "Hello? Are you deaf or somethin lady."

"Matter of fact she is." Kevin said as he smirked.

"Oh gee I feel stupid for trying to talk to her." Nazz said as she laughed.

Kevin tapped Daisy's shoulder and signed to her.

-This is Nazz and Nazz's girlfriend Marie.-

Daisy smiled and waved to them.

"Oh shit she really is deaf." Marie said

Kevin and Nazz laughed at Marie.

"So Kev why is Double-D wearing your letterman." Nazz said as she winked.

Nazz and Marie were the only ones who knew the truth about Kevin and his sexuality. They didn't judge him at all of course but they kept it on the down low because none of them were sure how the football team or the rest of the shool would react. Kevin had come out to Nazz right after the whole pool incident happened. He would spend hours and hours talking and texting Nazz about Edd. Nazz from time to time would,to this day, remind him how after everyday Kevin would text her and tell her something cute Edd did. Like when Edd sneezed and it sounded like a puppy sneeze or how on St. Patricks day he wore his llucky green jacket so he would get paired up with Edd in science which he did end up getting paired with him. Or how he would pump himself up everytime before a big game telling himself that Edd was in the bleachers cheering him on.

"The dork tore his jacket on the way here so I lent him mine." Kevin replied.

There convesation was broken as the words "Hit him harder" Were being yelled.

Kevin turned to look and saw a circle around the Ed's table. He got on top of his table in order to see what was happening. His eyes got wide as he saw three of the football team members rip the jacket from Edd's back and begin punching him in the stomach.


	5. Chapter 5

Ok! Since I didn't do a chapter for this story last week I will do two this week but I'm probably doing it later on tonight OR tomorrow :x k love you guys thanks for all the positive feed back!

~Ember :)

"Shit." Kevin said as he got up and ran over to the Ed's table.

He broke through the circle of teens cheering on Trent and two other teammates John and Oliver. Kevin punched Trent square on the nose making him fall back while he clenched his nose. He then lifted John as he was about to punch him Oliver grabbed Kevin from behind and tried to pull him onto the floor but Kevin instead head butt John and let him fall to the floor. He tried to get Oliver to release but since he was stuck on him like a leach Kevin backed up to the Ed's lunch table and let himself fall backwards trapping Oliver between the table and Kevins weight.

"Come on Kev get off I can't breath." Oliver begged.

"I'm sure Edd couldn't breath either with those blows you ass hole."

"Come one man we're sorry!"

Kevin got off of Oliver and started making his way twords Edd when he heard Oliver say ," Fucking faggot."

Kevin grinded his teeth and turned around and reached for Olivers collar and dragged him along the table. Oliver was now covered in lunch food and regreted saying that.

"My gravy!" Ed yelled as Kevin passed by him.

"Sorry Ed I'll buy yo some tomorrow." Kevin said.

Kevin made his way yet again twords Edd who was still on the ground clutching his stomach.

"Edd you ok?"

But there was no response.

"Edd?" Kevin said as he went to reach for Edd's hand and lift him up.

"No! Don't move me!"

Kevin backed up shocked.

"What's the matter Edd."

"I-I can feel my rib moving."

"Shit." Kevin said as he knelt down.

Daisy rushed over and signed to Kevin.

"Why won't he get up?"

Kevin signed back.

"His rib is busted."

Kevin pulled out his phone and called 911.

"Hello 911 what is you're emergency." Said a woman.

"Yea hi my friends rib is broken and we need an ambulence." Kevin said in a fast way.

"Sir please slow down . Where are you located?"

Kevin bit his knuckle to not cuss out the woman. For god's sake Edd could potentially die!

"We're at Peach Creek High."

"Ok we are dispatching an abulence it should be there any minute."

Kevin hung up the phone and lifted Edd's chin.

"Edd hey look at me."

Edd tried to make eye contact but everything began getting blurry. He closed his eyes. He was sleepy so so sleepy.

"Edd. Edd! Stay with me now." Kevin kept syaing.

"K-kevin..." Edd said before he knocked out.

Kevin put his ear near Edd's mouth and he was still breathing . He then checked Edd's pulse. Thank God it was still going.

"Did he die?!" Daisy signed as tears began emerging.

"No he just passed out probably of the pain." Kevin signed.


	6. Chapter 6

OMG IM SO SORRY YOU GUYS I BROKE OUT IN A RASH/ALLERGIC REACTION AND I'VE BEEN TAKING BENEDRYL! THAT STUFF SUCKS! IT LOWEWRS YOUR ENERGY AND IMMUNITY! D: I'm SO SORRRRRRRY! I WILL GIVE YOU LOTS OF FLUFF AND GOODIES TO MAKE UP FOR IT! AND 2 MOR CHAPTERS TO MAKE UP FOR IT  
LOVE ~Ember! :D

"Mr. Barr my office now." Said the vice pricapal Mr. Wellington.  
Kevin looked behind him and saw the three football team members looking at him with glazed eyes from tears and a quivering lip. Kein clenched his fist and grinded his teeth. He walked twords them without loosing eye contact. He strode right past them and whispered.  
"Smells like fear you fucking cowards."  
"Mr. Barr!" Said Mr. Wellington.  
They all got to the office where Oliver, John, and Trent were seated on the left while Kevin was on the right.  
"Boys what on earth happened, explain youselfes before I call your parents."  
All three started talking at once.  
"Boys boys one at a time." Mr. Wellington said.  
Yet the three kept at it until Kevin looked twords them and coughed making the three jump slightly and move away from Kevin even more then they already were.  
"Fucking pricks." Kevin whispered.  
"Kevin please watch your language. Now please Kevin explain your part of the story."  
"Nothing much to explain, Edd tore his jacket on wire and I lent him my letterman and these dumb fuc-..I mean these idiots beat Edd up and called him gay for wearing it and took it from him."  
"I see, well boys what about your side?"  
"Easy prince. Kevin was bit by the faggot nerd last night and turned gay."  
Mr. Wellington sighed.  
"You do not refere as homosexuals as faggots Trent."  
" Yea you're right only Kevin gets called a faggot from now on."  
"Fuck off Trent don't think we don't see you making eyes at our ol pal John here."  
John looked at Trent and scootedd away from him.  
"He's fucking lying John come on man you can't believe this queer."  
Kevin smirked and remembered an event from last week.  
"I don't know John I mean think about it he's seen your shlong while you piss and he see's you undress when you're all sweaty after practice." Kevin said as he made licking gestures with his tongue.  
"Mr. Barr please stop. Now why should I belive your story over theres?"  
"Yea Kevin we didn't do crap to you." Oliver said.  
"Yea thats right I mean look Mr. Wellington who's the one covered in food? Lil Olive here. Not Kevin." Said Trent.  
"Mr. Barr it does seem like you are the one who started it." Said Mr. Wellington.  
"Are you fuck-  
But before Kevin could finish Daisy came through the door.  
-Kevin the ambulance is here- She signed.  
"Uh Mr. Wellington may I please be ecused I'll take any punishment just please I have to go with Edd."  
"No can do you are in school and it isn't out for another 2 hours , Edd's parents will be notified."  
"He has no parent's come on Mr. Well cut me a break."  
"I'm sorry Kevin the answer is no."  
"I'm sorry Mr. Well I'm going and you can't stop me."  
"If you leave you'll be on probation from the football team for the remaming time before winter break including the game that's coming up and you'll be suspended for ditching." Said Mr. Wellington.  
Kevin had already walked up to the closed door and had the door knob in his hand and he felt a lump form in his throat,he felt his stomach turn into a knot of rage,and he felt his grip tighten and felt his hand get sweaty.  
Daisy watched as Kevins shoulders tensed up and beads of sweat formed on his forhead. She then saw Kevin turn the knob and leave the room.


	7. Chapter 7

-Kevin what's going on?- Signed Daisy.  
-Nothing let's just hurry up before the ambulence leaves.- Kevin signed back.  
Kevin and Daisy made their way to the frount exit when daisy signed to Kevin  
-You go I have something to do.-  
Kevin nodded and made his way outside. He saw Edd on a bed being hoisted up into the ambulences back compartment. His heart beat stopped for a moment and he felt his stomach plummet to the ground. He felt a knot form in his throat and an exeleration begin in the pulse of his wrist. Edd... No HIS Edd his poor fragile Edd whos eyes were closed and skin was pale white, who had an oxygen mask on. Kevin rushed up to the men who were now about to close the doors.  
"Um hey excuse me I'm here to ride in there with him."  
"Sorry Kid gotta be 18 or accompanied by an adult."  
"Bullshit!" Kevin said.  
"Sir please step away and let us do our job." Said the man who now locked the back door and made his way to the driver's seat.  
Kevin watched as the red sirens faded into the frosty ,isolated streets. He watched and watched looking how the lights faded more and more until they could be seen no more.  
Kevin looked around himself. The white snow reminded him of Edds pale white skin. For the first time in a long time Kevin could feel the colds harsh sting. He let out a pained breath. He got up and began his walk to the hospital. Kevin was a top athlete but this walk made him feel like he had never worked out in his life. With each step making him lose more and more energy. Each breath making his lungs burn and his throat sting. The feirce wind that was blowing him in the opposite direction turned his skin red as if it were to be beating him. It felt as ages were passing him by. After what felt like forever he looked up and saw the red lights followed by a red cross. He was had made it. He made his way through the lobby and felt himself being defrosted by the warmth that was escaping the vents. He walked up to the receptionist.  
"Um hello I'm here to see an Eddward M. Vincent."  
"Yes room 109 second floor." Said the woman as she handed Kevin a visitor sticker.  
Kevin made his way to the elevator and up to the seond floor and over to room 109. He looked into the window and saw Edd fast asleep with bandages around his bare torso. Edds bare now back to his natural light porcalin color. He looked to the left of Edds torso and saw Edds nipple. Kevin quickly covered his eyes and burning cheeks.  
Get a grip Kevin it's just a nipple. Nipples just like yours.  
Kevin took a deep breath and silently opened the door and made his way inside. Little did Kevin know that Edd was now awake and aware that he was in the room. Kevin strode over to a chair that was by Edd's bed and sat down. Edd was about to pretend to re-wake up to greet Kevin but was halted as Kevin got up and started pacing.  
Kevin sighed.  
"I know you can't hear me Edd and part of me is greatful you can't but part of me wishes you could."  
Edd was now curious so he said nothing and remained still.  
"You know I wish that I hadn't given you my jacket this is all my fault. But I didn't want you to be cold either. And those idiots mean nothing to me so don't you worry about them Edd."  
Kevin rubbed his face.  
"I mean sure now I won't be able to play football or even go to school for the rest of the time before break but thats ok...but then I won't be able to see you or have a reason to talk to you."  
Kevin sighed again.  
"I guess what I'm trying to say ..."  
Kevin let took in a deep breath and let it out.  
"Well I..I really like-.."  
Edd felt his heart accelerate. So much that his heart moniter began beeping faster.  
Kevin turned around in a panic and yelled out.  
"We need a doctor in here!"  
A doctor who was in the hallway ran into the room and began checking on Edd franticaly.  
"Doctor what's going on?"Said a nurse.  
"I have no idea his heart rate just skyrocketed but it's goin back to normal now." Said the doctor  
Eddward you idiot control youself! Edd said to himself. But he couldn't help it Kevin just excited him with his very pressence.  
Curses! Edd told himself though he really wanted to hear what else Kevin was going to say.


	8. Chapter 8

Guys I'm back! Sorry I got hired at Gamestop :D! So I've been busy getting all the paperwork of my work permit and such filled out. Also I will focus on my other fanfic later! Right now I'm going to focus on this one :)! Love you guys thanks for not abandoning me because of lack of updates ;-;  
Love,  
~ Ember :D  
"What's wrong with him Doc is he gunna be ok?" Said a worried Kevin.  
"He seems fine although I have no idea why on earth his heart rate excellerated,quiet odd." Responded the Doctor. "And his face seems to be getting pinkish red."  
The Doctor went over and placed his hand on Edd's forhead.  
"Hmm a bit warm. Nurse please take Mr. Vincents temperture I'll be right back."  
"Yes Doctor." Said the nurse as she opened Edd's mouth to stick in the thermometer. It read 98.1 .  
"That's a bit high but nothing to worry about." The nurse said as she smiled at Kevin and exited the room.  
Kevin made his way back to the chair and sat with his head in his hands. He looked up at Edd and ran his fingers over Edd's bandages.  
Control Eddward Control, take a quiet deep breath ,try to contain your heart beat.  
And Edd sucsessfuly kept it regulated. Then suddenly there was a knock at th door. It was Daisy. Edd opened his eye just enough for him to see but not be noticed. She began signing things that Edd could not understand.  
Oh curses why on earth did I not think of taking ASL classes! Edd thought to himself.  
-Is he ok? He looks really hurt.- Daisy signed.  
-I'm not sure the Doctor hasn't told me anything.- Kevin signed back.  
Daisy began crying and Kevin hugged her. Kevin led Daisy to the chair by Edd's bedside.  
-I'm going to try and get a hold of his parents can you stay with him?- Kevin signed.  
-Sure you go ahead-  
Five minutes after Kevin had left Edd pretended to re-re-awaken.  
Daisy sprung to her feet and smiled at Edd,She grabbed her phone and texted,  
- I was going to hug you but that might hurt so I'm just going to smile :)-  
Edd read it and he smiled back,he took ahold of her phone and wrote back,  
-Thank you :) How's Kevin doing? I was hoping he would have been here.-  
Kevin giggled inside as he knew were Kevin had gone off to, he just liked talking about Kevin.  
-He went to go find your parents :)-  
Edd took the phone but he already knew what Kevin had went to do. He sighed and replied.  
-I see, well I hope he finds them.-  
Daisy then read the text and felt like Edd was upset about something , she sat in the chair and texted Kevin.  
- To: Kevin Barr :)  
Edd woke up but he seems upset about something.  
Kevin replied a couple seconds later.  
-To: Miss Flower :)  
About what?  
Daisy replied  
- To: Kevin Barr  
I'm not sure but he said he hoped you would find his parents.  
Kevin looked at the text and he knew why Edd was upset.


End file.
